Exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) is widely used to improve emissions of internal combustions engines. With respect to turbocharged internal combustion engines, use of EGR alters compressor operation. On a compressor map, EGR moves engine running lines toward or beyond compressor surge lines. Compressors working beyond the surge line are unstable and have increased risk of mechanical failure. Another concern with EGR is adequate mixing of exhaust gas and fresh air. Inadequate mixing of exhaust gas and air can diminish engine performance and decrease benefits of EGR. Various exemplary systems, devices and methods are described herein that can enhance EGR and compressor performance.